Ángel de mi guardia
by ElizabethSullivan21
Summary: Había una vez un ángel que decidió abandonar todo lo que era su naturaleza solamente para quedarse con ese humano tan hermoso, su humano, prometiéndole ser su ángel de la guardia con o sin alas para siempre. /Otayurio/ AU/ Viktuuri


_**El tan esperado fic de Otayurio por fin ha aparecido ante ustedes. Como es importante aclarar que Yuri! on ice no me pertenece a mi sino a su respectivo creador, simplemente agarre sus personajes para crear este fic**_

 _ **No hay ninguna advertencia pueden leer con total calma**_

" _ **Ángel de mi guardia"**_

Hace mucho tiempo Dios creó el universo conformado por varios planetas pero decidió enfocarse en el planeta tierra, duró creándola seis días enteros y el séptimo lo uso para descansar. Tras cometer su creación decidió también tener compañeros creando así ángeles que pudieran dominar cualquier elemento. Cada ángel tenía un deber que cumplir por lo que se dividan en tres categorías

 **\- Ángeles de servicio -**

 **\- Ángeles de la naturaleza -**

 **\- Ángeles de la guardias -**

La primer categoría se encargaba de informarle a Dios todo lo que sucedía en la tierra además de estaban por si algún día Lucifer decide invadir sus tierras. La segunda categoría se encargaba de mantener el orden en la naturaleza existiendo así ángeles que puedan dominar el fuego,aire,agua,tierra y a los animales mismos. Y la última categoría pero no la menos importante era la que el ángel se le otorga un humano que cuidar con su vida para que no vaya por el camino de la tentación.

Sabiendo ya todo eso podemos iniciar con el relato del ángel que abandono todo para estar con su persona amada. Era un día como cualquier otro en el Paraíso de Dios, los ángeles volaban de un lado a otro emocionados hasta los más pequeños mientras algunos jugaban con los animales que creó Dios exclusivamente para ellos

Un ángel de pelo negro se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo debajo de un árbol del lugar hasta que se le acerco un compañero - ¡OTABEK! - El mencionado decidió abrir uno de sus ojos para observar a su primo que se acercaba con completa emoción hacia él

\- ¿Qué paso? - Se sentó sin muchas ganas de escuchar lo que vaya a decirle J.J - ¡Dios te mando a llamar! - Eso si que era de suma importancia sin prestarle mucha atención a su primo decidió dirigirse al Palacio Real ubicado en el centro del Paraíso

Una vez que llego le abrieron las puertas los dos ángeles de servicio, camino hasta el interior en donde estaba un hombre de pelo rubio y ojos del mismo color del sol, vestido completamente de blanco y parecía un humano común pues no poseía las mismas alas que los ángeles pero eso no era lo importante en esos momentos

El con su mano hizo seña de que se acercará más a él, Otabek obedeció quedando de rodillas al frente de su creador – Mi amado Otabek ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? - Su voz era la más suave de todas pero no dejaba de ser grave sólo que hablaba con el mismo amor de un padre a su hijo – Muy bien mi señor ¿Y usted? - Respondía el ángel con sumo respecto a su creador

Con una gran sonrisa se colocó de pie y ayudo al ángel hacer lo mismo mientras empezaba a caminar – Sígueme – Ordenó mientras abría una puerta que dejaba ver una habitación rodeada de espejos mágicos y en el medio una bola de cristal que decidía el nombre del ángel. Cuando Dios cerro la puerta después de pasar el ángel, los espejos empezaron a brillar para reflejar el mundo de los humanos, justamente en un hospital en donde estaba una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes sosteniendo en sus brazos un bebé que se notaba recién nacido pero los ojos de la madre no reflejaban amor más bien tristeza

\- El pequeño niño se llama Yuri Plisetsky – Empezó a relatar el mayor con una sonrisa observando su nueva creación en ese mundo – El niño se dará en adopción debido a que la madre no esta sostenida económicamente – El ángel frunció el ceño por dicha información muy desagradable a sus oídos – Otabek no sientas odio – El mayor miró al ángel que se llenaba de malos sentimientos – Yo nunca abandonó a mis hijos – Siguió viendo el espejo en donde el niño ahora se encontraba durmiendo – Y mucho menos los dejo sin cuidado alguno – Se volteo a ver cara a cara al ángel – Otabek Altin – Su rostro se encontraba con una sonrisa de felicidad – Te otorgo el deber de ser el ángel guardián de Yuri Plisetsky

El ángel se arrodillo ante el mayor - ¡Como ordene, mi señor! Cumpliré este deber con suma alegre – No mentía por primera vez bajaría a la tierra a conocer esa creación de su Dios además de tener a su cuidado una hermosa criatura – Supongo que me puedo retirar ya – Se coloco de pie con el respecto debido – Así es – Afirmo el mayor – Un ángel de servicio te llevará hasta el pequeño niño – Respondía mientras salían de esa habitación – Buena suerte Otabek

Apareció Georgi Popovich con una cara seria y con un solo movimiento de su cara, Otabek sabía que quería que lo siguiera así hizo con total tranquilidad. Bajaron hasta llegar al hospital, los humanos no podían ver a ningún ángel al menos que sea su ángel guardián. Llegaron hasta la habitación en donde el bebé lloraba mientras era mecido por la madre

\- Nos vemos Otabek – Se despidió el otro ángel mientras desaparecía dejando solo al otro - _"Hoy inicia mi deber con el niño"_ \- Pensaba con emoción el ángel que simplemente toco la frente del niño ocasionando que dejará de llorar y mirará al ángel - _"Ojos de soldado"_ \- El bebé le sonrío para después quedarse dormido en brazos de la madre

Le dieron de alta a la joven madre que con decisión decidió ir al orfanato de Estados Unidos para estar lejos del menor mientras detrás de ellos caminaba Otabek que solo era visto por el pequeño bebé. Llegaron a su destino en donde el bebé fue sostenido por una monja – Yura mi amor lo siento – La madre sollozaba mientras se despedía del pequeño – No se preocupe Dios entiende su situación señora – Intentaba calmar la monja a la joven

Después de esa larga despedida la mujer se fue dejando al niño en el Orphanage Central Jesús of Nazaret, la monja feliz mecía al niño que solo la miraba fijamente – Hola Yuri ahora eres parte de nuestra familia hasta que unos padres quieran adoptarte – Beso su pequeña frente – Estamos felices de tenerte por un tiempo

 _ **...**_

Han pasado seis años, el pequeño Yuri Plisetsky siempre se metía en problemas por pelear con el resto de los niños del orfanato además de estar cuidando gatos enfermos

\- ¿Se pondrá mejor? - El niño miraba con amor y tristeza al gato que dormía tranquilamente – No lo hará Yura – Respondió la hermana que cuidaba al niño ocasionando que mirará a la señora con rabia mientras iba a encerrarse en su habitación molesto y la hermana solo suspirará para ir a tratar de hablar con el niño

Otabek simplemente miró el gato era obvio que estaba sumamente enfermo pero sin prestar atención a las leyes que estaba rompiendo decidió curar al gato con sus poderes así que lo agarro entre sus brazos para entrar en la habitación de su protegido a través de la ventana viendo un pequeño bulto en la cama que seguro estaba llorando

\- Yura – Aquella voz ronca llego a los oídos del pequeño que saco su cabeza del bulto para ver a su ángel - ¡Otabek! - Exclamó triste pues entre los brazos del otro miro al gato – Ya esta mejor Yura ahora deberías darle un nombre – El ángel extendió al pequeño gatito mientras Yuri lo agarraba para cargarlo con una cara de suma felicidad – Se llamará ¡Puma Tiger Scorpion! - Exclamaba con total emoción

\- _"Pobre gato... Si hubiera sabido que lo llamaría así mejor lo hubiera dejado morir"_ \- El ángel miraba con lástima al gato que maullaba a su dueño por cariño - ¡Gracias Otabek! - Una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor fue otorgada para el ser sobrenatural que solo quedo sorprendido - _"Tal vez no fue tan malo dejarlo vivir"_ \- Pensaba con suma felicidad el ángel mientras miraba al pequeño abrazar y acariciar el gato

Todos los niños del orfanato fueron llamados para cenar, estaban sentados mientras le agradecían a Dios el pan de hoy y al finalizar empezaron a comer, Otabek observaba a su protegido mientras le se disculpaba con la hermana por su comportamiento y le contaba que el gato ya se veía mejor

Al llegar por fin a la habitación en donde todos empezaron a dormir en paz, todos excepto el pequeño Yuri que daba vueltas por toda la cama inquieto

\- ¿Sucede algo? - Se sentó en la cama para escuchar todo lo que le quiera decir su protegido - ¿Algún día una familia querrá adoptarme? - El azabache puso su mano en ese pelo tan rubio y hermoso con una sonrisa en su rostro llena de amor – Tranquilo Yuri, muy pronto formarás parte de una amorosa familia – Otabek decidió recostarse en la cama teniendo cuidado con sus alas no tumbar nada – Cuéntame de tu vida en en el Paraíso – Pidió con suma emoción el pequeño y sin mucho cuidado su capricho fue concedido hasta quedarse dormido – Descansa Yuri

Al día siguiente una pareja llegó para pedir un niño en adopción las hermanas con gusto los llevaron hasta el salón de juegos en donde se encontraban todos los niños

\- ¡Yuuri mira son un amor! - Exclamaba un hombre alto de pelo plateado,ojos azules y piel sumamente blanca que se encontraba cargando varias niñas – Si amor pero no podemos llevarnos a todas – Su pareja era un hombre un poco más bajo y menos voluminoso que él, tenía los ojos de color café y su pelo era negro de igual forma también era pálida su piel - ¡Qué triste! - Su pareja se encontraba feliz jugando con las niñas

Mientras que de repente su mirada se fijo en un niña jugando con un gato solitario así que ni lento ni perezoso se acerco al pequeño - ¿Tu mascota? - Preguntó intentando socializar con la niña de pelo rubio y ojos verdes que solo asistió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo se llama? - El gato quedo quieta con la hoja con que estaba jugando su dueña – Puma Tiger Scorpion – Respondió con completa timidez

Yuuri se acerco a donde estaba su marido viendo felizmente como hablaba con la niña – Hola cariño – Saludo el azabache con mucho – Hola señor

Se quedaron un buen raro jugando con la niña hasta que se hizo la hora de irse del orfanato, la pareja se montó en su auto para dirigirse al apartamento de ambos

\- ¿Qué piensas de esa niña amor? - Pregunto Yuuri mientras miraba por la ventana – Se que es díficil decidir entre tantos niños pero – Sus palabras fueron detenidas por su esposo – Yo quiero adoptarla a ella ¿Tú quieres? - Su pareja detuvo el auto por el semáforo mientras que escuchaba un sí muy emocionado de su pareja

 _ **...**_

En una habitación del orfanato se encontraba sumamente feliz un niño mientras hablaba con su ángel guardián sobre lo ocurrido

\- ¡Una pareja jugó conmigo! - Hablaba muy emocionado tanto que olvido que Otabek siempre lo observaba montando en un árbol o simplemente al lado del niño - ¡Tienen a un perro llamado Makkachin! - Se montó en la cama por petición del ángel mientras lo arropaba y volvía acariciar su cabello como día anterior - ¡Les gustan los animales tanto que no les importaría tener un gato también! - Su emoción se iba apagando por el cansancio mientras bostezaba – Espero y mi Dios me permita que ellos sean mis padres

El niño por fin se quedo dormido sumamente feliz por lo del día de hoy - _"También espero que Dios te lo permita, mi Yuri" -_ Pensaba el ángel con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro feliz también por lo ocurrido

Al día siguiente Dios le cumplió el deseo de ambos, la pareja adoptó a Yuri Plisetsky que ahora por los papeles firmados era Yuri Nikiforov Katsuki. El niño se fue despidió con un poco de tristeza de todas las hermanas y hasta de la monja directora del orfanato

\- Ve Yuri – La monja se agacho a la altura del niño – Ten esto para que nos recuerdes siempre – Le dio un rosario que fue colocado en su cuello – Se feliz con tu familia – Le dio un beso en la frente y al separase vio como el niño le regalo una sonrisa para irse corriendo felizmente con sus padres mientras las hermanas solamente se despedían con una sonrisa

Ya en el auto el niño veía emocionado la ciudad y al llegar a la casa, un perro grande le saltó encima saludándolo mientras el gato caminaba por todos lados el apartamento

\- Bueno Yuri sentémonos hablar – Hablo con dulzura el azabache mientras se dirigían los tres al sofá de la sala – Mi nombre es Yuuri Nikiforov y seré tu papi – Hablaba con amor y dulzura al joven – Soy de Japón pero como puedes ver se hablar perfectamente el inglés – El niño se emociono – Yo soy Víktor Nikiforov y seré tu papá – Esta vez se quedo viendo al plateado fijamente – Soy de Rusia igual que tú

El niño puso una cara triste, las hermanas le explicaron que él nació en Rusia pero su madre a los pocos días de nacer decidió viajar a Estados Unidos y dejarlo en ese Orfanato

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Yuuri mientras se acercaba al joven que empezó a llorar de felicidad - ¡Estoy feliz de que ustedes sean mi familia! - La pareja se conmovió y abrazaron al pequeño entre lágrimas también – Y nosotros de tenerte Yuri – Hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras lo abrazaban cálidamente

\- _"Me alegro mucho por ti Yuri" -_ El ángel miraba esa escena tan tierna de una nueva familia recién formada

 _ **...**_

Los años pasaron ahora Yuri tenía 15 años y se mudaron a Rusia, en donde descubrió que estaba enamorado de su hermoso ángel guardián y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero estaba prohibido, un ángel no debe enamorarse de un humano

\- Entonces – Hablaba muy triste el joven de pelo rubio – Te irás – Su ceño estaba fruncido

\- Así es – También estaba triste pero su Dios lo mandó a llamar avisándole con un ángel de servicio que su deber ya termino – Te amo mucho Yura – Agarro las manos del rubio – No me olvides yo regresaré por ti – Poso su mano en la mejilla del otro mientras acercaba sus labios a los del rubio en un dulce beso lleno de amor – Un ángel solo puede enamorarse de una persona y si tu me olvidas yo moriré

Tras decir eso desapareció dejando solamente una pluma blanca en el suelo que fue recogida por el de ojos verdes que sollozaba por la partida de su pareja

\- ¿Yurio? - Su papi abrió la puerta de la habitación preocupado por los sollozos y lo único que sintió fue un fuerte abrazo del menor mientras sollozaba aún más – Ya,ya amor todo estará bien – Yuuri era el único humano que podía ver a los ángeles que visitaban la tierra y era por ser hijo de un ángel – No te preocupes el regresará

 _ **...**_

Paso un año entero y Yuri aún conservaba la pluma en su cuello en una cadena conservando la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día. Hoy estaba camino al instituto y se sentó tranquilamente escuchando como su amiga Mila se acercaba a él con emoción

\- ¿¡Te enteraste!? - Se notaba muy emocionada la pelirroja - ¿De que? - Preguntó casi con un gruñido de molestia - ¡Hoy viene un estudiante extranjero!

El timbre sonó ocasionando que todos se sentarán en sus respectivos puestos mientras entraba el profesor con un alumno pero Yuri se encontraba viendo por la ventana – Buenos días estudiantes – Todos se pusieron de pie para darles los buenos días y volver a sentarse – Tenemos hoy un nuevo compañero – Con una seña hizo que el alumno se presentará – Mi nombre es Otabek Altin soy de Kazajstán pero manejo muy bien el ruso como pueden escuchar, espero caerles bien a todos – El rubio sorprendido elevo su mirada a aquella persona que efectivamente era su ángel de la guardia

Su Otabek Altin había vuelto como prometió y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro mientras veía como Otabek se sentaba a su lado escuchando lo que decía – Estoy de regreso Yura – Mientras en un descuido de todo el mundo le dio un dulce beso en los labios – Bienvenido Otabek – Estaba muy feliz casi que podía morir ahí mismo

Desde ese día nunca se volvieron a separar y a los tres meses fue presentado en la familia Nikirofov como el novio del menor. Yuuri lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa mientras que Víktor estaba que lloraba aún veía a su gato como un cachorro

Pero sin saber como ahora Yuri se encontraba casándose con Otabek siendo a partir de ahora Yuri Altin, dándole un apasionado beso al frente de todos sus amigos y compañeros al separarse escuchó la promesa de su pareja que lo hizo el hombre más feliz de la vida

\- _**"Siempre seré tú ángel de la guardia con alas o sin ellas" -**_

 _ **...Fin...**_

 _ **Y eso fue todo muchas gracias por haber leído este fic que duré escribiéndolo mucho, la idea me surgió de repente debo aclarar que me gusta mucho la fantasía y lo sobrenatural verán muy pocos fics que sean normales XD**_

 _ **Ahora sacaré otro fic del anime de Shingeki no Kyojin ya tengo más o menos la trama seguiré pensándola en el transcurso del día**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


End file.
